Troys Video Journals
by zac-efan87
Summary: Troy is in love with Gabriella. But she is going out with another guy. So Chad suggest a video journal..but what happens if it gets into someones hands you never wanted them in? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

A Wildcat Christmas.

Chapter One.

Letting it out...not completely

Chad Danforth was stairing at his friend Troy Bolton. Chad lightly snapped his fingers infront of Troy's face.

"Troy bud, snap out of it!" Chad said raising his voice at the end of his sentence.

"Huh, what?" Troy said trying to focus on chad.

"I asked you a really important question Troy." Chad said seriously

"Oh uhh I'm sorry Chad. What was the question?" Troy asked trying his best to concentrate.

"Well, I asked you who you thought would win in a fight. Barbie or Bambi?" Chad asked with a really serious face.

Troy didn't answer back this time he was stairing again. Chad this time followed his friends eyes to the girl Troy was in love with...but he just didn't admit it. Not yet anyway.

"Troy, most girls don't find it attractive when you drool." Chad said laughing a little.

"huh, what?" Troy said whiping his mouth. " I was not drooling and what girl are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Gabriella, Troy!" Chad said and gave off the 'DUH' face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Troy said trying to act inicent.

"You like her and you know it. Everyone knows it." Chad said.

"I...I...do not." Troy said stuttering.

"Troy come on just..." Chad is cut off.

Gabriella walks over ot there table and smiles.

"Hey Chad." She said with a smile just a grin with her lips, then she turned to Troy and had a huge grin on showing her, her beautiful smile. " Hi Troy."

Troy starts to babble and talk stupidly. "Haha im hot, your pretty." Gabriella and Chad laugh.

"Yes you are Troy and thanks." She giggles.

Troy laughs stupidly. Chad is sitting trying to contain his laughter.

"So uh Troy do you have our assignment for Biology class?" Gabriella asks with that beautiful smile Troy loved.

"Uh yeah ." Troy takes out a piece of paper and writes down the assignment. "Here you go." Troy gives her the piece of paper.

"Thanks Troy!" She kisses him on the cheek." your a life saver." Gabriella walks back to her table.

"you like her admit it!" Chad said.

"No i..." Troy started but Chad cut off.

"Admit it Troy Alexander Bolton!" Chad said.

"Fine I like Gabriella Elisabeth Montez!" He said putting his head down.

"YES! Thank you Troy everyone knows. Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan. We all knew it."

"Yeah whatever." Troy sighed as he saw Gabriellas boyfriend of almost a year sit down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Okay I'll change the topic. Soo Saturdays the day we go to Sharpay and Ryans cabin. You excited?" Chad asked

"Uhh yeah about that." Troy started.

"wow wow wow, dont tell me your thinking about not going." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh yeah actually I was" troy adds.

"Why." Chad asks

Troy looks over his shoulder to Gabriella and her boyfriend Sean. "I have my reasons." Troy said as he turned his head back around to face Chad.

"What Sean?" Chad asked.

Troy just sat there looking at his thumbs and just shrugged. " i dont know."

"dude theres nothing to be worried about. Nobody likes him, I odtn think gabriella even lieks him."

"Yeah what ever." Troy said standing up " I'm going to head to the track to do acouple laps and maybe shoot hoops. I 'll see you last period."

"Troy wait..." Chad said but his friend was already out the lunch room doors.

WITH GABRIELLA...

Gabriella watched as her friend since kindergarden walked out the lunch room doors. She quickly turned to her friends.

"I'll be right back guys." She smiled at them and then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Her friends Sharpay and Taylor just put on a fake smile, when they saw the kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella quickly goy up and ran out the doors of the lunch room. She had lost her sight of Troy, but she knew exactly where he was.

WITH TROY...

Troy was now on his fifth lap around the track, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Troy!"

He turned around to the call of his name, and there she was Gabriella Montez the love of his life.

"Hey Gabi whats up?" Troy said walking over to the bleachers.

"Hey, not much just came to talk to you." She smiled

"Oh about what?"

"The trip this Saturday, are you still going?" she asked

"Uh I dont know anymore." he stated

"What?! Why?!?, Troy you have to go!"

"I.." He looked at her face, he sighed and looked down and then looked back up at her and smiled. " Fine I'll go."

Gabriella squealed and hugged him. Troy just sat there smiling.

"So Troy why do you come out here every lunch period?"

"So I can run laps, cus you know it is a track." He smiled.

Gabriella hit his arm lightly. "No I mean like...errr I dont know." She laughed and so did Troy.

"I know what your saying Gabs, I just come out here to think." He smiled at her

"Oh...think about what?" She asked

Troy took a deep breath and he thought for a second. ' I have to tell her sometime right? I just don't want her to hate me or never talk to me again after I tell her.' Troy was called out of his thoughts.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah sorry...I come out here to think about...this...girl." He said nervously.

Troy didn't know this but Gabriella's heart sank when he said that, she knew she was with Sean but she planned on breakign up with him soon. She always had this feeling in her heart for Troy.

"Oh...wow Troy, can you tell me about her." She asked heartbroken

"Yeah, she is the most amazing person on earth. She makes me laugh, and smile at the most weirdest things, she cracks a joke at the right times. shes perfect and beautiful, shes just undescribeible." Troy finished with a smile.

"Oh wow Troy I'm reall happy for you." Gabriella said holding a tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yeah." troy said.

The two sat in slience for a minute.

"Gabi?" Troy said

"Yeah Troy?" She looked into his eyes, she loved his eyes the blue was so beautiful and it made her heart melt and made her weak at the knee's.

"That girl is y..." Troy is blocked off from the ringing of the bell.

"Oh crap Troy, Tell me later okay." She waved goodbye and then ran back into the school.

Troy sat there thinking for a minute or two then he said to nobody in paticular.

"Gabi that girl I was talking about was you."

Troy got up and left, but too bad for him that someone listened on the whole conversation.

With Troy...that night at his house.

Troy just signed on to AOL, when he saw Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Gabriella were on. He sat back in his chair and waited for the attack.

(Chad-Bushhead101, Taylor- Wizgirl904, Sharpay- xXFabXx, Ryan- Jumponit23, Gabriella- xx ily xx and Troy- hoops14)

Bushhead101: Did you tell her!  
Hoops14: No...why would I?  
Bushhead101: Dude! Come on! DO IT DO IT!  
Hoops14: No...there's no reason too.  
Bushhead101: Thats it I'm inviting Taylor into the Chat!  
Hoops14: Whoopy!

Wizgirl904 has entered the chatroom.

Wizgirl904: Hi! Chad and Troy!  
Hoops14: Hey.  
Bushhead101: Hey...yeah I got Troy to admit to liking Gabriella!  
Wizgirl904: OH MY GOD SQUEAL  
Bushhead101: I know but he wont tell her!  
Wizgirl904: Bush head boi! say what!  
Hoops14:Guys can we drop it...please?  
Wizgirl904: Nuh uh I got Sharpay comin!  
Bushhead101: I got Ryan!

xXFabXx and Jumponit23 have enterd the chatroom.

xXFabXx: Hi! peeps!  
Jumponit23: Ay!  
Wizgirl904: Troy admited it!  
xXFabXx: OH MY GOD SQUEAL  
Jumponit23: OW! Shar I heard you from my room.  
xXFabXx: Oh sorry Ry.  
Bushhead101: But!...He wont tell her.  
xXFabXx: Bush head boi! SAY WHAT!  
Jumponit23: Troy why wont you tell her?  
Hoops14: Because.  
xXFabXx: Boy! you better come up with a better reason then that or I am going to bring a whole lot of pain your way!  
Wizgirl904:DIDO!  
Bushhead101: Wow! calm down ladiesss!  
Jumponit23: Yeah, let Troy explain why.  
xXFabXx: Explain...NOW! .  
Hoops14: She's happy with Sean, and if thats the truth then I'm happy too, whats the point in liking osmeone yor whole life if the don't feel the same?  
Look guys I want the best for Gabi and if thats Sean then let her be with him. I love her to much to to hurt our friendship.  
Bushhead101: Oh Troy bud.  
Hoops14: i gotta go guys I'll talk to you all later.  
Hoops14:Peace out!

Hoops14 has left the chatroom Hoops14is away.

xXFabXx: Tay?  
Wizgirl904: Yeah Shar?  
xXFabXx: are you crying too?  
Wizgirl904: Yes.  
Jumponit23: Wait guys did Troy say that he.  
Bushhead101: loved Gabriella?

Okay I am continuing this story because i like it alot.

so please review

zac-efan 


	2. Chapter 2

Troys Video Journal

Chapter 2

Chads Idea

Troy walked into East High the next morning looking depressed. He quietly walked with his hands in his pockets to his locker to get his books. He pulled out his earth science and physics text books and held them by his side. He shut his locker, and turned around to find the whole gang there except for Gabriella.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked quietly and raising his eyebrow.

"We want you to tell Gabriella how you f..." Sharpay was cut off by...

"Who's telling gabriella what?" Gabi appeared from behind the rest of the gang.

"Nothing!" Troy quickly stated before the rest of the gang could move a muscle.

Gabriella glanced at each one of her friends, pausing at Chad. Who was looking everywhere else but Gabriella's face. She giggled quietly to herself.

Troy opend up his locker again to get his notebooks that he had forgotten. When he felt a tap on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Gabs." Troy said searching for a notebook in his locker.

"Hey Troy, um I need to talk ot you about tonight." She stated

"Let me guess.." he said still not looking at her. "Sean is going ot take you somewhere so you can't do our movie night?"

She nodded. Troy didn't need to see the nod to know her answer.

"Well have fun then." Troy said before shutting his locker and walking off into the crowded hallway.

The group stood there stund at Troy's sudden change of emotion. Gabriella felt like crying, when they were littler they had started a movie night every other friday. They had promised they could never cancel it, because it was there time, alone time. But Gabriella had broken the promise for the last 2 months, Troy was getting used to it anyway.

----------------

Chad walked into his physics class he had with Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay. He saw Sharpay and gabriella at one table, and Troy in the way back corner table by himself string out the window. He calmly walked over to his best friend

"Hey dude!" Chad said sitting down next to Troy.

Troy just gave alittle nod and went back to staring out the window.

"Troy I know your sick of us tell you this, but you need to tell her." Chad said showing concern for his friend.

"I told you if Gabs is happy then I'm happy she's with the guy she loves." Troy said with a straight face and droopy eyes.

"Your not okay, everyone knows you and Gabriella were ment for eachother so...why not tell her. keeping it in isn't good." Chad stated

"Well it sucks to be me then." Troy said before slamming his head down on the table.

"Well what if there was a way you could tell her, but not tell her." Chad said looking at Troy

Troy lifted his head up.."What are you talking about?!" Troy said confused

Chad just looked at him an smiled

-----------------

Troy was now sitting on his bed infront of a video camera, that Chad had made him go buy for prbably the stupidest idea, but he couldn't doubt Chad he did have pretty good ideas...most of the time.

"Wait why did we go spend 200 bucks on a camera again?" Troy asked confused

"We didn't buy it...you did, and YOU are going to use it as a video journal." Chad said trying to act smart.

"Okay first off a video journal?" Troy stated. " what is that?"

Chad sighed. "Okay Troy I just dont want you building up all this emotion and stress its not good, it could lead to you doing some serious damage."

Troy sighed and looked down. "Okay fine."

"Thanks Troy. I really think this will help you." Chad says and glances down at his watch. "Aw crap man i have to get home, my parents are going ot kill me." Chad grabbed his bag "later Troy!" he yelled closing the door.

------------------

Troy was now alone in his room staring at a camera. he sighed and looked at the camera 'why not' he thought and started the camera.

Sorry for the short chapter and the late update

the next one will be longer i promise.

much love zac-efan87 


	3. Chapter 3

Troy's Video Journal.

Troys First Video...Kinda

He turned the camera on and made sure it was set straight, so it was the perfect angle to see him. He sits down in the chair infront of the camera and plays with his thumbs nervously. He lets out one final sigh before starting to speak.

Thursday, January 10th, 2008

"Hey I'm Troy Bolton, um my friend Chad Danforth said I should let some of my stress out. So he decided a video journal would be good uh I don't really know where to start so, I guess I could start with this girl I've always liked but just can't tell her. Her name is Gabriella Montez, shes just so...so...beautiful shes like I don't know shes just so full of energy and funny thats why I love her so much."

He smiles to himself. You can tell he's thinking about her. he stands up for a minute and walks out of the cameras view and comes back acouple seconds later with a pictured frame.

"This is the love of my life. Gabriella montez." He smiles and shows the camera the picture. "This girl can make my heart beat slower and faster at the same time."

"Troy!!!"

"yeah mom?" Troy asked

"Gabriella is coming up!"

He panics. He puts the picture back pushes the end record button on the camera and hides the camera. Then he lays on his bed with a book just as the door opens.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella appeared from behind the door with that gorgeous smile on her face.

"Hey Gabi." He gave her his famous smile. "What's up?"

She sighs "Nothing really, just thought I'd come see my best friend." she giggles.

'Yeah best friend and nothing more.' he thought. "Oh well then, I guess I should entertain you." he smiles. "Wait I thought you were suppost to be with Sean tonight?!"

"I was but I canceled it." She said with a smile

"Wow, what!? why Gabs?"

"Because Troy I havent been a good friend to you these last couple months, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Dont be sorry Gabs...you have a boyfriend its cool, you do need to do stuff with him."

She smiled softly at him and stood up next to him and kissed his cheek. Troy immdietaly blushed and tried changing the subject.

"So what will it be tonight? The Notebook, Mean Girls, or Raise your Voice?" He winked at her.

"Troy you know me to well." she giggles again, making his love for her grow even more.

"So The Notebook?" He said smiling and holding up the dvd.

She plasters a huge smile on her face, then nods. "Why do you put up with me and my girly movies?"

"Hey its Senior year. Im going to try and spend every last minute I have with you to the fullest." He said with a sad grin, but trying his best not to show it.

"Yeah Senior year..." She lets out a sad sigh.

Gabriella was dreading this day ever since we started High School. She was a strong girl but she does have her moments. Troy put in the DVD and layed down on the bed next to Gabriella. She snuggled up next to him. 'Why! Why! does she do this to me.' Troy thought 'Its pure agony anough to see Sean with her, but not being able to just be with Gabs is living hell.' Troy spaced out to himself. Troy breathed in deeply and took his chance. He wrapped one of his arms around her body. That just made her snuggle up more to him.

-------------------------------

The movie ended and Gabriella was asleep. This was the usual routine for them any movie night. Troy checked the clock '1:27' he slowly and gently got up trying not to wake Gabriella, he succeded. He walked to his cell phone and dialed Gabriella's home number.

"Hello?" Ms. Montez says

"Hey Ms. Montez it's Troy, uhm sorry if I woke you."

"Oh no Troy I was awake I just got home from the office."

"Oh okay good. Gabs fell asleep here"

"Alright Troy thank you." she said with a smile.

Clair (Ms. Montez) had always thought of Troy as her own. She had also dreamed of Troy going out with her baby girl. But that didn't look to well. Since she was with that low life Sean. Ms. Montez hated that child with a burning passion of a thousand suns and beyond. But she kept a straight face when he was around the house with Gabriella, to keep her little girl happy.

"Tomorrows the trip up to the cabin, so i'll drop her off in the morning to get her stuff." Troy stated

"Okay thank you Troy." Clair smiled, Troy would be a great husband someday. Clair always said that to herself knowing that it was true.

"Goddnight Ms. Montez."

"Sweet dreams Troy."

After hanging up Troy walked back in the bedroom, and stared at Gabriella. Everything aobut her was perfect her smile, they she laughed. Troy smiled to himself and went over next to Gabriella and covered her up with a blanket. Troy grabbed some pajamas and went to his bathroom quickly and changed. He came back out and grabbed an extra pllow and blanket and layed on the floor. Troy heard a slight moan coming from atop the bed..

"Troy?" Gabriella stretched up and said with a tired voice.

"Yeah Gabs?" Troy said

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"So you can have the bed." he said

"No...come up here with me." she said

Troys heart raced. He slowly got up.

"Gabs I dont think thats the best idea." Troy stated

"Why?" she said

Troy didn't need to answer Gabriella saw his look.

"I dont care if Sean finds out. Were just friends right?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah" he said "...just friends."

Troy climbed in the bed next to Gabriella and lied there as she once again layed her head on his chest.

----------------------------------

After about 20 minutes Gabriella was back to sleep. Troy looked down at her and smiled. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Gabriella Montez...just wish I could get the courage to tell you, when your not sleeping." he smiled to himself, before falling into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

QUICK NOTE: I just realized it my first Chapter of this story it says A Wildcat Christmas, just ignore that. This was going to be a Christmas story but. I got kinda stumped on it so i turned it into this. So again ignore the Wildcat christmas title.

--------------------------------------------------------

Troys Video Journal

Thunder

Troy woke up the next morning to someone snuggling up to him. He looked down at the girl next to him and smiled. 'Gabriella looks beautiful sleeping too' Troy thought to himself. He gently got up, and gently layed Gabriella on her back and covered her up with the blanket that fell on the wooden floor. He quietly started to pack for the cabin weekend with Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and dare he say it...Sean. He sighed at the though of the girl of his dreams going out with the worst guy in the world.

He wanted the best for Gabriella. Even if that ment her not being with him and his heart breaking. Troy snapped out of his thoughts and finished packing. He walked into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the long drive.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up a little after Troy got in the shower. She opened her eyes and sat up and stretched a bit, then let out a little yawn. She looked around the room. But didn't see Troy, then she heard singing coming from the bathroom. She smiled to herself. It was deffinetly Troy's voice. She loved his voice it calmed her in away. She didn't know why, but it did, and she liked it. She smiled again to herself. Then layed back and listened to Troy sing. It was his favorite song. Thunder by Boys like Girls.

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go

Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)

Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why

I tried

I tried to read between the lines

I tried to look in your eyes

I want a simple explanation

For what I'm feeling inside

I gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road

Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know

Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)

Today I'm on my own

I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone

I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass

And longing for the breeze

I need to step outside

Just to see if I can breathe

I gotta find a way out

Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope

I'm wrapped up in vines

I think we'll make it out

But you just gotta give me time

Strike me down with lightning

Let me feel you in my veins

I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go

Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder, and I said

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

Oh baby bring on the pain

And listen to the thunder.

Troy stopped singing. Gabriella now felt calmed, Troy did that to her somehow. She didnt know how. But when Sean sang it sounded like a cat choking on a hair ball. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Troy came out of the bathroom. She smiled at him.

"Hey Sexy." she laughed.

"What?" Troy asked then realised he was just in a towel. "Oh crap, I uhm yeah." Troy blushed and grabbed clothes and went back into the bathroom and changed. troy emerged from the bathroom about 10 minutes Later.

"Sorry about that Gabs." Troy looked down blushing.

"Don't worry about it. i got my excitement for the day." she twirled her hair and laughed, making Troy put a grin on his face.

----------------------------------------------

"Okay so I'll see you and Sean at the cabin in acouple hours right?" Troy said talking to Gabriella at the front door of her house.

"Yeah totally." she smiled.

"Alright I'll see you there then." Troy smiled.

"Bye Troy." She gave him a hug. Which of course he returned. After he released the hug she kept holding on. Troy was suprised. A minute later she let go of him and walked in her house.

Not much happened in this chapter. But i just wanted to get it out.

Hope you enjoyed it

zac-efan87 


	5. Chapter 5

Troys Video Journals

Troys Long Drive

Troy pulled out of Gabriella's driveway and drove down the street. He stopped at a red light, and took this chance to recap the events at Gabriellas house. 'I'm probably just being stupid right?' he thought to himself. 'But it felt like she...Err!' he put his head down on the stearing wheel. He put his head up just in time to see the red light change to green. He quickly drove off to start his 5 hour drive to the Evan's cabin.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy stopped at a gas station, to fill up the gas tank and to get some soda and a snack, he had only drove 2 hours so far and it was already mid afternoon. He wanted to get there before it got dark. But that didn't look to promising.

Troy hoped back in his car and shuffled through his duffle bags to find the camera. He pulled the camera out and sighed with relief. 'Thank god' he said to himself. He really didn't want to have to turn around and go back home to get the camera. Chad was actually right for once. Letting out your 'emotions' felt good, and it was actually helping Troy.

Troy flipped on the radio...he flipped through acouple channels before coming to Gabriella's favorite song. He smiled and started listening to the words.

Baby I just don't get it

Do you enjoy being hurt?

I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt

You don't believe his stories

You know that they're all lies

Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night, doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Listen

Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts

You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame

Don't even know what you're worth

Everywhere you go they stop and stare

Cause you're bad and it shows

From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Ooh Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me...

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)

We should be together girl (baby)

With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!

So can we make this thing ours?

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Troy sang the last verse of the song. it reminded him of the most precious thing in his life Gabriella. Well she was in his life, but she wasn't his, she was Sean's 'gag' Troy thought and chuckled to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Troy was about an hour away when his cell phone started to ring. He carfully watched the road as he flipped the phone open and put on speaker and set it down on the seat next to him.

"Hello?" Troy kinda yawned out.

"Troy, its Gabriella." She said all cheery

"Oh Hey Gabs whats up?"

"Oh nothing really just wondering when your goign to get here? Me and Sean are already here." She stated and the giggled "Sean...stop!" she laughed.

Troy sighed. "I'll be there soon." Troy didn't know if Gabriella heard him. Btu he didn't care. He was pissed off. He didn't know why, he just was.

Why did Gabriella Montez have this affect on him. He hated it! It was like his life revolved around her, when she didn't even care or notice all the tiny hints he let slip. Maybe he'll always be in the 'best friend' slot. yeah that had to be it.

Him and Gabriella Montez would never be more then just 'friends.' And Troy hated that to the deepest point. 


	6. Chapter 6

Troys Video Journal

Midnight Video

Troy got to the cabin around 11:30 p.m, when he arrived everyone was immidetaly relieved. Troy got his bags out of the car and opened the door to the cabin. He was immidetaly greeted with yelling voices.

"Where the Hell! have you been Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed. "We were worried sick about you Troy!"

"I stopped acouple of times is that problem?" Troy said in a pissed off tone

Everyone just stared at Troy. What was wrong with him?

"Look, you all can yell at me all the fuck you want tomorrow. I'm tired." Troy walked through the group and up the stairs. He walked to the very last bedroom, because that was the only empty one left. He unpacked his clothes and other things. Then looked at the clock to see that it was midnight. Troy thought for a moment and then looked at the camera bag. He looked down and nodded to himself before getting up and getting the camera.

--------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the gang was gathered in the living room around the fireplace.

"Do you think something happened on the way up here?" Taylor asked

"I don't know but something deffinetly happened." Chad stated

"Who gives a crap!" Sean yelled

The group turned to him and Gabriella did the same.

"What?!" Chad and Ryan said glaring at the donkey infront of them.

"Who gives a crap about him, he's just looking for some attention!" Sean said

Sharpay and Taylor looked at Gabriella waiting for her to shut up Sean. But Gabriella just looked down. Chad shook his head.

"You better watch yourself asshole, I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Chad left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chad went upstairs after his fumming at Sean, to go check on Troy. He was about to knock on the door when he heard talking.

"So my day started great, but it ended shitty." He hears a sigh

"I think I'm about to give up on this whole thing with Gabriella." Chad hears Troy laugh to himself

"I mean come on who was I kidding. I'm not as great as Sean I'm only the basketball captain guy. Sean has everything I want" Hears a pause.

"And everything I can't have."

Chad felt his heart sink. Troy was truly in love with Gabriella. Chad took a minute and then knockedo n Troy's door.

"Come in!" He heard Troy say

Chad opened the door and saw Troy laying on the bed tossing a basketball up in the air.

"Hey." chad said

"Hey" Troy said not even lookig at Chad.

"You want to tell me what went on down there?" Chad said sitting on a chair in the room, making sure to close the door. Chad quickly scanned the room looking for the camera, but he didn't find it.

"There's not much to talk about." Troy said with no emotion.

"Yeah there is Troy."

Troy didn't say anything just kept tossing the ball in the air.

Chad shook his head before heading out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When Chad left the room he bumped into Sharpay.

"Wow, sorry Shar." Chad Stated.

"Oh it's okay. I'm going to go talk to him now ok."

Chad nodded and walked back downstairs. Sharpay walked to Troy's door and knocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sighed. "Yeah?"

"Bolton I'm coming in!" She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Nice to see you to Shar." He said sarcasticaly

"Troy whats going on?"

"What do you mean, i'm fine." he said putting down the basketball and flipping his legs over the side of the bed not facing Sharpay.

"Troy, I heard you that day at the track." Sharpay said

"Wh-what do you mean?" Troy said

"You tried to tell her Troy, and I'm happy about that. I can see you hurting when you see Gabriella and Sean. You dont always have to be the tough one. Its okay to let it out once in awhile." Sharpay said now sitting next to Troy.

"I have to keep it in." Troy said

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I know one of us is going ot get hurt in the end." He looked away from Sharpay.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Taylor, Ryan, Chad and Gabriella were in the kitchen. No one was really talking, so Taylor broke the ice.

"Uhm So how was yours and Seans drive over here?" Taylor asked Gabriella

"Oh it was okay." She fake smiled.

Ryan was about to say something when the front door closed. Everyone turned to eachother and gave looks. Then Sharpay entered the room.

"Hi guys!" she said smiling.

"Shar who just left?" Ryan asked.

"Oh Troy, he said he was going for a walk and would be back in a little bit." Sharpay said smiling still

Gabriella got up from the table and grabbed her hoodie, then walked out the front door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella could see Troys shadow under the moon lit ground.

"Troy!" She yelled and then ran up to him.

"Oh hey Gabs." He kinda smiled

"Where are you going?" She asked him shivering at the cold night air.

"I'm just going for a little walk."

"To where?" she asked

"I don't know where ever my feet go. You should probably get back to Sean before he gets worried Gabs." Troy pointed to a room on the second floor which Sean was looking out.

Troy started to walk again, and Gabriella started to walk back to the house. But she stopped and turned around and ran to Troy.

"Gabs, go back to Sean." he stated

"I want to spend sometime with you Troy." She said

Troy nodded and smiled at her. Then she smiled back his heart sank, Sean got to see that smile of hers more than he does. Sean probably didn't know how lucky of a guy he was to, to have a girl like Gabriella.

They walked for a little while, Troy glancing at Gabriella from time to time. He sighed and Gabriella looked at him, then rested her head on his shoulder while walking. She then grabbed his hand, and entwinded there fingers. Troy didn't know what he should do at this point. He wanted this but it wasn't right. She was with Sean.

"Gabs no." he pulled away.

She looked at him weird for a minute. "Troy whats wrong?"

"I can't do this." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Do what Troy?"

"Gabriella, I love you." Troy said out and open.

Gabriella just stood there shocked. "T-r-r-roy."

Without thinking Troy leaned down and kissed her straight on the lips.

I know this isnt a very good chapter.  
BUt I'm sure the next one will make up for it.

zac-efan87 


	7. Chapter 7

Troys video Journal

While It lasted

Troy quickly sat up in his bed at the cabin. He fluttered his eyes acouple times to reconize the cabin's bedroom. He sighed to himself and sat on the edge of the bed and smothered his head in his hands.

'Just a dream.' He thought.

He stood up and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the creeky sink and just watched he water flow out. he cupped his hands under the chilly water. He quicly splashed water on his face. Then reached for the towel hanging on the towel holder hook. He then took time to look at his face in the mirror. He looked more tired then he did from the drive.

Troy felt his stomache grumble.

"Should have eaten." he said to himself.

He walked out of the bathroom and to his bedroom door, and quietly opened it making sure not to make a loud noise that would wake his friends. He walked down the stairs quietly but stopped hen he heard talking.

"Gabriella, I think you should stop spending so much time with Troy." He heard Sean say. Troy sighed.

"Sean No! Hes my best friend." He heard Gabriella shoot back.

Troy closed his eyes Gabby don't say anything else. He prayed for a second.

"Well your best friend has a crush on you!" Sean raised his voice.

Troy closed his eyes. He caused this fight.

"What?" Gabriella said in shock.

"Your best friend has a little crush on you! I guess he has for awhile!" He yelled.

Troy saw the shadows from the stairs. He saw Sean move closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella was shocked at hearing this. "Your lying Troy is my best friend he could never feel anything towards me. I don't think I could deal being friends with him if he did." She said in a quivering tone.

Troy broke immidetaly hearing those words. She was right it would be weird if he had told her he liked her and she denied liking him back, it would be weird and I don't think the friendship would be open as much. Troy walked back up the stairs and into his roo. Shutting the door for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone was gathered around the table, well everyone except Troy. It was a quiet breakfest no one was really talking. The only sound you could hear was the sound of forks hitting the glass plates. Chad spoke up...

"It's almost Ten o'clock guys shouldn't someone go up and wake him." Chad asked.

Gabriella looked around at everyone, no one volunteering. She stood up.

"I'll do it." She stated. Sean grabbed her wrist and glared at her. Gabriella simply shook her head at him and went up the stairs. Chad also glared at Sean. Sean just simply gave off the biggest fake smile. The whole gang was disgusted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella reached Troy's door and knocked. There was a faint sound but Gabriella couldn't hear it. So she opened the door quietly. She smiled at the sight. Troy was in a chair writing down a song notebook, pen and guitar in hand distance.

"Hey Wildcat." She smiled as she watched him shoot his head up.

"Oh hey." He said nervously, re-thinking the events of early this morning.

She walked over to him. "So what do we have here?" she grabbed the notebook.

"Its nothing Gabriella." he said trying to get the notebook back.

"Aw Troy its a song isn't it???" she said smiling

"Gabriella its nothing." Troy said giving in and sitting back down in the chair.

"Troy?" She said looking at him weird.

"Yeah." He stated looking down and then up his hair covering his eyes slightly.

"Why are you calling me Gabriella?" She asked, and Troy didn't answer.

"Troy, you usually call me Gabi or Gabs. Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad at you...just myself." he said mumbiling the last few words.

She sighed and sat next to him on the arm of the chair.

"Well can I read your song?" She asked

"Sure go ahead." Troy said walking into the bathroom to change and take a shower.

She sighed before turning her head to the red notebook. She opened it up and started reading its holdings...

Gabriella started reading

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don▓t miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Gabriella was very confused at the end of the song. It was very well written and she really wanted to hear Troy sing it...but was he talking about someone or was it just a song?

Sorry for the wicked late update, been busy, But hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be out soon. 


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys I'm sorry about the wickedl ong wait for my next chapter.  
I promise it will be out really soon.  
I'm almost done with my freshman year of highschool WOOT!  
So I should be updating in the next couple days so look out for my next chapter.

Much Love Peace 


	9. Chapter 9

Mistake

Ten minutes later Troy came out of the bathroom showered and dressed. He shook his head in the towel once more before looking over on the bed seeing Gabriella sitting there.

"Uh Gabs.." Troy said

"Huh?" she looked up from the song book.

"What are you doing here still?" He looked at her then the song book. he walks over and takes the song book.

"Uhm you should prolly go." He looks down.

"Why?" Confused. "I've barely spent anytime with you since you got here."

"So you have a boyfriend you should be spending time with him not me." Troy said annoyed.

Gabriella sat there for a second then raised her eyebrow, before sitting up straight.

"Troy is something bothering you?" She stood up and walked over to him.

Her hand lightly brushed his fingertips, sending a cold chill up his spine. She layed her head on his shoulder as he looked out the window. This is the way it was suppost to be. Him and Gabriella, all the other sounds of the noisy and messed up world. Just them its perfect, nothing could ruin this mome...

"LAKE!" Chad yelled and swung open Troys door.

Gabriella laughed "I take it were going to the lake?"

"Yeah dude! lets go get on your bathing suits!" Closed the door but not before winking at Troy. Troy glared at him.

Turns to Troy "I guess were going to the lake" She giggles

Smiles "Yeah I guess, I don't wanna go so you go have fun alright."

He plops down on his bed and grabs a book off the nightstand. he opens the book and starts to read it. Gabriella raises an eyebrow at him. She walks over to the bed and puts her hands on her hips and gives him a 'get your butt up' look

"What?" He says looking up from his book.

"Come on Troy!" She grabs his hand and tries to pull him up.

Troy pulls his arm away. "No Gabs I don't want to." He goes back to his book.

Gabriella grabs the book from his hands and tosses over her shoulder, it landing on the opposite side of the room. She then jumps on Troy and puts one leg on each one of his sides and holds his hands above his head.

"Troy Bolton you are going to the lake!" She giggles

Troy tried to break out of her grasp, but she had control and her position was making him weak.

"Gabs come on get up." he tried to sit up again.

"No!" she giggles, and then says "Not until you agree to go to the lake."

Troy laughs "Whoa cool look over there!" He points and gabriella looks, this gives Troy time to get one of his hands loose, and then he reaches over and tickles her sending her on her back so Troy is in control now.

Troy laughs "Who's in control now?" he smiles at her.

She rolls her eyes and then tickles him under his arms. Causing him to land on her and there faces inches apart.

"Sorry" she mumbled with a smile

"Its cool" he smiles back

They looked in eachothers eyes for a second before Troy slowly leaned in. This was it. It was really going to happen. Troy Bolton was going to kiss his best friend and the love of his life. There lips inches apart...

"Troy, no." She pushed him off.

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry." he gets up and walks over to the door. "You should get going before Sean expects something, tell everyone I went into town alright?" He walks out the door.

Gabriella sighs and puts her head in her hands "What just happened"

Hey guys I no I said itd be out last month.  
Alot of stuff came up. I'm not feeling great.  
I no its short ive redone it alot and there was more to this chapter but i just wanted to get it out. SO enjoy please 


End file.
